Tongs for handling food are used in cooking, serving or otherwise handling food. They comprise a pair of tong members pivotally connected together and biased away from each other to define an opening angle therebetween. By manually pressing the tong members towards each other, food-handling portions of the tong members can be used to grasp and handle food items, such as pasta, salad, meat, vegetables, etc.
The tongs are typically designed to handle specific types of food items by fixing the opening angle and configuring the food-handling portions accordingly. This often results in the tongs being adequate to handle these specific types of food items, but inadequate to handle other types of food items.
There thus exists a need for improvements in tongs for handling food.